


i am his and he is mine

by xmingsol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (only slightly but), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Choi Hansol | Vernon, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Lowercase, M/M, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sexual Content, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, but it's so slight, hansol is such a sub, i can't help but be a little fluffy it's jisol, is that called, lapslock, lol idk, uhhh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmingsol/pseuds/xmingsol
Summary: joshua and hansol have sex ¯\_(ツ)_/¯that's it





	i am his and he is mine

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of updating my chapter fic aha
> 
> i rarely write smut go easy on me
> 
> this is purely self-indulgent, enjoy!

hansol has his back against the wall within seconds of walking into the dorm.

 

joshua is so lucky none of the other boys are home yet, but a part of hansol thinks that wouldn’t stop him.

 

hansol’s knees almost buckle when joshua gets his thigh in between his legs, the friction so delicious after a night full of teasing he wants to just crumble onto the floor.

 

you see, joshua has a bone to pick with their stylists because hansol always looks so delectable, just begging to be absolutely  _ruined._ it’s really bad for joshua’s health, okay?

 

all night he’s been having to watch hansol, the way he presents himself on stage so different from how he is off stage and such a turn on for joshua. he oozes charm and confidence, a kind of swag that’s unique to hansol himself without being overly cocky. it got so much worse when the younger began to sweat, pale skin glistening under the stage lights as he gave his all into the performance. joshua could watch hansol dance for an eternity, the way he moves different from everyone else. he figured if he was going to be tortured like this then hansol would have to join him.

 

after performing don’t listen in secret, the hip hop unit was next with un haeng il chi, aka the bane of joshua’s very existence. hansol was waiting backstage for their cue when joshua pulled him aside. he had less than 30 seconds to press his lips to hansol’s ear, hands tightly grasping his hips as he whispered, “look so good, baby boy. all i can think about is ruining you. would you like that?” joshua can just barely hear hansol’s whimper, but can definitely feel hansol’s dick twitch against his thigh at thought. he’s always been so easy to rile up, but that never makes it any less fun for joshua.

 

he lets him go to perform, grinning devilishly at the show hansol puts on, knows he’s giving extra effort to please joshua and make him want him more.

 

joshua isn’t ashamed to say it works.

 

their night continues on like that: joshua groping hansol every chance he gets, but never touching him where he so desperately wants him to. light brushes against his clothed nipples, smacking his ass after a song, sucking on his collarbone when they’re changing clothes for a different stage. (it takes all of joshua’s will power to not give in right then when he’s got hansol shirtless and whining against the door of the dressing room.) (hansol would’ve let him, as much as they both love their fans and performing. it’s been  _so_  long.) _  
_

so here they are now, finally alone and in the privacy of their own home and joshua wastes no time in getting hansol’s t-shirt off.

 

“ _god,_ you want it so bad, don’t you? purposely trying to turn me on all night. how naughty, baby,” joshua growls, nipping at hansol’s earlobe, which makes the younger sigh.

 

“yeah,  _yes,_ please,” hansol gasps, joshua having shoved his sweatpants down to his knees. “hurry, josh,” hansol pleads.

 

joshua smacks hansol’s thigh hard enough to leave a pink flush in its wake, and hansol lets out a sound so needy and desperate; high pitched and wanting. joshua doesn’t know what he did in a past life to deserve such a pliant,  _good_  boy. “you know the rules, you don’t get to  _demand_  things, baby. i’ll have to punish you if you do.”

 

hansol nods his head, whimpering at the thought of being spanked until his ass was numb, “yes, daddy. ‘m sorry. so sorry.” he kisses joshua’s cheek and his jaw to make up for his misbehavior. joshua accepts that for now.

 

they know they don’t have too much time, not enough to really do everything they want to, so joshua places his hands on the back of hansol’s thighs and lifts him up, the younger’s legs immediately going around his waist. he carries him to hansol’s room and lays him down on the bed. he steps back a moment to admire him, clad in only his underwear and skin flushed from his face all the way down to his chest.

 

hansol notices joshua staring and whines, “hyung,” he covers his chest with his arms and pulls his legs together. hansol is not necessarily self-conscious, but having joshua’s full attention on him like this makes him feel so... so exposed.

 

“awh, baby,” joshua coos, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor, “are you getting shy on me? almost naked and all spread out on the bed for me?” joshua joins him on the bed, straddling his hips, his ass sat right on hansol’s half-hard dick. hansol has to fight every urge to buck up into joshua.

 

joshua give hansol a taste of what he wants and grinds down on him, hands running up his naked torso to rub his nipples. one of hansol’s weakest spots. hansol whimpers as soon as joshua’s fingers make contact, hands bunching the sheets up around him to keep from touching joshua, knows by the look he gives him that it would be a bad idea.

 

“gonna prep you, princess, flip over. on your hands and knees,” joshua moves to kneel beside him, reaching into the nightstand to get the bottle of lube. hansol does as he’s told, biting his lip in anticipation of one of his favorite parts. of course everything is hansol’s favorite, but joshua’s fingers are just— _heaven._  they’re long and skillful, the callouses on his fingertips pressing inside of him feel so  _good._ hansol’s mouth is watering at the thought.

 

joshua hooks his fingers into hansol’s underwear, tugging them down just over his ass cheeks and peppering kisses on the bottom of his spine. hansol shivers with anticipation at the contact. joshua takes a minute to tease him, circling hansol’s hole with his dry fingertip, pushing it in the tiniest bit.

 

hansol gasps and pushes back against it.

 

joshua smiles at his boyfriends eagerness, using his hands to separate hansol’s cheeks, planting a kiss on his hole that has the younger letting out a dry sob against his shoulder, trying to look back and watch joshua. joshua wets his lips and sticks out his tongue, licking a fat stripe across his entrance.

 

“fuck, daddy,  _please,”_  hansol whines, needing something more than what joshua is giving him.

 

“since you said please, darling,” joshua complies, kissing up hansol’s back until he reaches his lips. they kiss for a moment, hansol sticking his tongue out for joshua to suck on, moaning as he does so. finally, joshua is pouring lube onto his fingers and letting some drizzle down hansol’s ass crack, hansol whimpering at how cold it is. he warms the lube up by rubbing his fingers together, and then pushes the tip of his index finger into hansol. the way his whole finger slides in with minimal resistance makes joshua sigh, in awe of how pretty hansol looks stretched around anything. he gives him boyfriend a moment before starting to fuck it in and out of him, other hand gripping his waist.

 

hansol is so impatient. he already wants another finger, begging and whining for daddy to  _please_ give him more, he can take it he swears. joshua only lets him beg for a bit longer before he gives in, pulling his first finger out and then going back in with two, making hansol gasp.

 

it doesn’t take joshua long to start fucking him with three fingers, going in and out with purpose and speed that makes hansol’s head spin. being stretched like this is so, so good but it’s not enough; almost never is.

 

hansol whimpers something incoherent into the bedsheets.

 

“speak up, baby boy. what do you want?” joshua asks, keeping the pace of his fingers steady.

 

“i want you inside me,  _please._ i want you to fuck me so good with—with your cock. i’ll do anything,  _please_ ,” hansol begs, knuckles white with how hard he’s gripping the sheets. he could almost cry when he feels joshua’s fingers leave him, half because he misses the fullness and half because he knows what’s coming next. joshua knows they don’t have enough time for him to deny the younger for any longer, but he would usually have hansol crying and choking on his cock before he gave in.

 

joshua finally gets his pants and boxers off, cock red and so hard from all the sounds hansol has been making; his desperation one of joshua’s biggest turn ons. he lubes himself up, giving himself a few rewarding strokes for not touching himself thus far. he doesn’t miss hansol craning his neck to watch, bottom lip between his teeth. “you ready, baby?” joshua asks, massaging hansol’s buttcheeks and giving his right one a light smack when all he gives is a nod as response. “words, love.”

 

“i’m ready. i want it—want you, please, josh,” hansol begs, a little breathless from the spank, pushing his hips back to show joshua.

 

joshua only chuckles, pressing the tip of his cock to hansol’s hole for a brief second before pushing past the muscle and— _god_  joshua is never getting tired of that. hansol chokes out a moan, the stretch  _finally_  what he’s been craving. joshua takes a moment to bottom out and when he does, he massages hansol’s hips to get him to relax. “feel so good, baby. so tight and wet for me, so perfect.”

 

the praise makes hansol whimper and joshua can see his skin flush an even deeper pink. hansol keeps waiting and waiting for joshua to move, doesn’t dare tell him to. he knows that might get him trouble. joshua can sense the struggle hansol is having and only sighs.

 

joshua bends down so that his chest is flush with hansol’s back, lips pressed to his neck, “you want it so bad, hansollie? show me. fuck yourself on my cock until i come.”

 

he can feel hansol shiver with excitement at his words.

 

hansol nods, starting to move his hips once joshua sits back on his knees, hands on his own hips as he watches hansol fuck himself.

 

hansol has a pillow he’s clutching to his chest, slowly starting to pick up the pace with his thrusts.

 

it feels so good, but hansol can’t keep it up forever, can’t  _really_  fuck himself like joshua can. he’s trying so hard but his thighs are starting to tremble, his arms giving out on him as he collapses onto the mattress still trying to take joshua’s dick as fast as he can.

 

joshua doesn’t have the time or patience right now, and hansol looks so miserable—so on edge that he wants to grant him his release so bad. he stops hansol’s hips, pulling out of him and making him roll over into his back. “can’t even do as i ask,” joshua tuts, a hand on his own cock as he teases it at hansol’s entrance. he slides the tip in then out, in then out, and keeps it up until hansol has tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

“please, daddy. i can’t take it anymore,  _please_. want you to fuck me until i can’t remember my own name.  _need_  you,” hansol sputters out, head tossed back and cock leaking pre-cum onto his tummy.

 

joshua decides hansol’s had enough and gives him what he asks for, he pushes all the way in and hansol whines so, so prettily. joshua doesn’t waste anymore time, lays down on top of hansol and wraps his arms around his neck. he fucks him like that, fast and hard and deep, the bed moving with his thrusts. joshua has been trying to keep from coming for so long, wanting to drag out this moment for as long as possible but the way hansol is scratching his nails down his back and whining with each thrust it’s getting harder and harder to hold his orgasm in. he reaches down between them and starts jerking hansol off in time with his thrusts.

 

“oh,  _yes,_ daddy! please let me come, please. feels so good—fuck,  _ahh!”_  hansol cries out, legs wrapping around joshua’s hips to keep him close. he bites down on the pillow next to him, clearly holding it all in until joshua says he can come.

 

joshua keeps thrusting, hand on hansol’s cock speeding up as well. he kisses his boyfriends shoulder, his neck, his jaw and then whispers into his ear. “come for me, my beautiful baby boy,” joshua buries his face in hansol’s neck, biting at his shoulder.

 

“ _fuck,”_ hansol whines, “i’m coming, daddy!” his abdomen muscles tense and his legs get a vice-like grip around joshua’s hips as he comes all over joshua’s hand and his stomach. 

 

joshua follows not even a second after, moaning against hansol’s skin as his hips stutter and he comes inside of him. joshua keeps thrusting for a few moments, hands braced on the bed either side of hansol’s head. he wants to milk every last second of their orgasms. “fuck me, you’re so gorgeous,” joshua pants, pulling out and falling onto the bed beside hansol.

 

both of them are breathing heavily, that being the only sound in the room for a while as they catch their breath. hansol is the first to speak.

 

“i can’t believe you didn’t use a condom,” hansol pouts, head turning to face joshua.

 

joshua smirks, reaching a hand down to finger at hansol’s hole, his own cum starting to drip out of it. “mm, i know you love it, hansol-ah. being all messy and filled with my cum,” joshua noses at hansol’s hair, the younger whining because of how over-sensitive he is. they both know how right joshua is. he pulls his hand away and wipes it off on the sheets, kissing the top of hansol’s head. “love you, baby.”

 

hansol moves to look joshua in the face, throwing an arm over his waist. “love you, too, josh,” he says in english, kissing him.

 

they lay on the bed, arms and legs wrapped around each other as they lazily make out, both of them still a little hazy from their orgasms.

 

“you know we have to get cleaned up, vernon,” joshua says, lips pressed against hansol’s cheek.

 

hansol whines. he really doesn’t want to move, but the risk of any of the boys seeing them and never letting them live it down is motivation enough to get up and shower.

 

it’s not all bad, because joshua gets hansol on his knees in the shower, coming down his throat the way hansol likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> title from him & i - g-eazy, halsey
> 
> i caN'T believe this was almost 2.5k and it's n o t that good


End file.
